The Ballad of Rose: Golden Soul
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: A dragon forgotten and a human lost. A partnership between these two unlikely beings starts a struggle against an enemy that has long been thought dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro

Chapter 001: A Ballad of Freedom

It was cold. Freezing cold. Her whole body was shaking. She curled into a ball and with her left hand tried to find the blanket that might have fallen from the bed somewhere during the night. In her half sleeping state she frowned. Where did this cold come from. It was the middle of summer and her bed wasn't near any window. Her frown only deepened when she couldn't locate the blanket

She opened her eyes slightly. In her groggy state she didn't at first register that the cream coloured walls of her room was replaced with dark blue crystal like wall. He tables that lay net to the bed was replaced with a large stalagmite and that her bed was now a cold, hard rocky floor. When her brain finally identified the problem she sat up.

"What the heck?"

She jumped up, backing away from the cold wall. The young woman's brain was trying processing _this_. It wasn't doing too good. She span around, trying to get a good looke at where she was, and gasped. The action of gasping was accompanied by quickly moving backwards. She moved right into the large stalagmite. She stood still against the natural forming rock.

Before her was a dragon. A creature of myth and stories. Her brain crashed and a strange feeling calmness came over her. She started laughing.

"This must be some dream" she said between her laughing "It must be connected to something I heard yesterday"

She stopped laughing. The dragon before her had it eyes closed... that and it was chained up. The large metal chains ran over the large creature's body and seemed connected to the walls. Actually it seemed to be part of the wall. A gold half moon like object sat on the dragons head.

The girl walked up to the dragon. "Wow" she said softly "To bad this isn't real"

The dragon is about 10 ft tall and 13 ft long. A dull silver colour. It had marking on his skin but it was dull and only seemed to be written in lines and dots. She reached out and touched the creature's neck. It was cold and she could fell the dragon's sharp scales brush against the palm of her hand.

"It feels so real" The object on the dragon's head lit up. She pulled back and backed up "What's happening?"

The object fell to the ground. The chains holding the dragon melted away. The dragon hit the ground with a dull thud. The girl was now right up against the wall. The dragon rolled over, now laying on its side. It opened its eyes and began to mumble.

The girl, still up against the wall, pinched herself "Time to go" Unfortunately the pinch didn't work. "No!"

* * *

Warfang was celebrating. Malefor was defeated and the heroes who defeated him was seen making their way back to the Dragon city. A golden ball of light was flying in a large circle . The ball was in fact a yellow dragonfly. The small insect, like said before, was flying in a circle and it wasn't out of joy.

"Why couldn't he just come back when he defeated Malefor?" Sparx, his name, said "He had to make us worry!"

"Calm down Sparx" one of the guardians, a large yellow dragon, said. The yellow dragon, named Volteer, was standing next to two other dragons. A large green dragon, Terrador, and a blue dragon, Cyril.

"Yes" Cyril said "He deserves some freedom"

"I'm not against giving my bro some freedom okay" Sparx said annoyed "But he could at least have called or something"

"Maybe" The three guardian said nothing after that. There was no use in arguing with the dragonfly.

The Heroes landed several minutes later. "Welcome back Spyro and Cynder"

The two young dragons looked up at the guardians "Thank you Cyril" Spyro said

"Hay brother" Sparx shot right into Spyro's face. He turned to Cynder "Cynder"

"Sparx looking good buddy"

"It is good to see you two again" Terrador said

"Indeed" Volteer began "After all that with the world ending..."

"Volteer" Terrador stepped in "What of Ignitus?"

Spyro remained silent. He turned away from the guardians

"I see"

Volteer jumped in "Lets not dwell on the past" he said "Let us enjoy the celebrations and tomorrow we will talk about Ignitus"

* * *

She sat against the freezing wall staring into the back of the dragon. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained. She was holding her knees, her legs where pulled up against her chest. She was shaky and she to was mumbling something to herself. The dragon stopped its mumbling, over the course of an hour it had regained some of its speech.

"Is someone there?" was asked. The question jumped around the cold room. "Anyone?" Male, the voice of the dragon was male and through the power of deduction it had to be male. It was a good thing her brain was back on again. The dragon's voice was a bit rough.

"Yes" she answered softly. She didn't know if the creature heard. It did

"Where are you?" It moved it head a bit but that was it. The dragon didn't move further. "Please show yourself?"

She got up to her feet. She wiped her face with the back of her hands and slowly moved around to the dragon's face. It took her a few minutes and the dragon didn't seem to mind. It just lay there anyway. She came and stopped in front of him, though she was still against the wall.

"What are you?"

"Me?" she swallowed down the lump in her throat and replied, "I'm a human" She didn't look at the dragon but she could feel his gaze on her.

"Human? Strange" It remained quiet and then asked "Are you okay Human? You look..."

"Sad?"

The two's eyes finally met "Yes"

"I don't know what is wrong" She looked away again.

"How did you get here Human?" She turned to him again "This cave in inaccessible from the outside"

"I don't know" she said "I woke up here" A shiver ran down the girl's spine. The cold was starting to get to her again. At the same time a shiver ran down the dragon's spine.

"Come closer Human" The dragon said. She gave him a look "I'm not going to hurt you. I can barely move and you look cold"

She looked up at him, thinking. Then she stood up. She slowly made her way up to him and sat down against his neck. The dragon's skin was no longer ice cold it was much warmer now.

"When I can move again I will get us out of here"

"Okay"

* * *

Chapter 2 is in progress


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 002: A Ballad of Being

An open plain, a soft wind was blowing through the tall grass. A big white moon shined down, coating the field in a bright pale light. After the world had been violently shook and its continents had began to drift apart - all caused by a dark purple dragon named Malefor - a young dragon had nearly given his life to restore this world back to its former glory.

And to former glory, I mean former glory.

The world now seemed brand new. Everything glowed under the moonlight and danced in the wind.

That was until...

An open plain, the wind gone. It stopped its soft playing in the grass. The grass, now a dark brown colour and slowly changing to black, lay flat on the ground, dead. The moon seemed to hide under a dark thick, black fog that seemed to devour everything is its path.

The ground shook... it shook again and again... A large appeared. This crack grow bigger and bigger until it swallowed the dead plain...

* * *

"What is your name?"

The dragon turned to the human. The closed cave they were in had heated up. The human girl was again sitting against the wall across the silver dragon. The dragon had also started moving. He was now upright, laying like a cat. His tail was moving back and forth. The golden half moon object lay between them. "Name?"

She nodded. He grinned "You first human?"

"I am Rose Williams" she said "Now can I hear your name?"

"I am Ciam" The dragon frowned as it tried to think of something. He then asked "Where do you come from?" He added "I have never seen a creature like you before"

"Back at cha'"

A small smile crossed her face and he gaze turned down to her feet. The girl was wearing a red shirt and faded blue jeans. She had on her favourite pair of sneakers. Her smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

The dragon said nothing and neither did the girl. They sat in silence. The dragon kept his dark blue eyes on her. The human had brown 'fur' on her head but the rest of her body was pale. She was wearing her garments most likely to cover up her furless state.

"What?"

The dragon said nothing. He turned his gaze away from the girl. "When I am able to move again. I'll get us out of here"

"Great"


End file.
